


never let you go never let me down

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Can't really do angst unless its unconditional love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's my area, this was me attempting angst but then it got really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon hated when people worried about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let you go never let me down

**Author's Note:**

> so recently i got my first car and the radio has a jammed CD and there's no aux so until i earn enough money for a new stereo i listen to the radio so here's a story based off of one of the songs i hear all the time aka let me love you by Justin Bieber it's a good song

jihoon was incredibly busy for a nineteen year old. you'd mistake his daily schedule as a grown man with kids to feed. 

he works on songs, composing, singing and dancing constantly. he is back to back with classes and after school classes. 

being a college student, a part time composer and trying to manage the life of a healthy nineteen year old is hard. 

but jihoon never let people know when he was having a hard time. it wasn't in his nature to let people know when he needed help. 

he was already small and taken for granted with his soft features. he liked to prove himself and his intelligence on his own. 

that didn't settle to well with other people. seungcheol, his boyfriend of now two years liked to help jihoon.

he liked to make sure jihoon wasn't overworking himself or skipping meals. he tended to do that when he was overworked.

he'd stay with jihoon in the studio till early hours to make sure he was taking care of himself. because he was worried.

that didn't settle with jihoon. he wasn't a big fan of being doted on or taken care of constantly. it made him feel like he was a baby and he didn't like that feeling. 

"jihoon ah," seungcheol says softly from behind him. 

jihoon wanted to turn the volume of the beat he was messing with to maybe drown out what seungcheol was going to say. 

he could take a bet that he would say: 

"jihoon ah you need to rest."

"have you eaten?"

"you're going to wither away before you know it." 

"jihoon, please let's go home." 

and jihoon could tell him no he had too much to do and would most likely stay overnight. or that he hadn't eaten and food was the last thing on his mind. 

"jihoon," seungcheol says again, his tone wasn't as soft. 

"what." jihoon says, he hadn't turned his attention to seungcheol. but he was listening and that's all the attention he could give him.

"it's almost 3am. we should head back to our apartment. mhm? it's really late." seungcheol pleads, "come on."

"you can go back, you need to sleep. you have an early class." jihoon tells him as he loops another beat. 

"so do you." 

"you're acting like a early class ever stopped me from working." jihoon says, "am i right?"

"you're so stubborn." seungcheol groans as he collects his belongings. 

he kisses jihoon's head before departing the studio to return to an empty house. which was what he hated most. but jihoon wasn't a force to be reckon with. he was younger than seungcheol but he was more intimidating. 

jihoon had planned to return to their home at night. but the beats weren't matching as smoothly as he thought and his vocals were shaky. and god he really just wanted his bed. 

"jihoon." a voice groans, he felt his body shifted side to side.

he woke up to a very unpleased and tired seungcheol. he was fully dressed and not looking pleased. 

"hi seungcheol hyung." he yawns, he rubs his eyes with his fists in a child-like manner. jihoon hasn't seen seungcheol this upset since he broke his favorite glass. 

it had cute dogs painted on the sides and he cried. jihoon felt so bad he made him a new one. it didn't exactly replace the feeling of his old cup but it made him happy.

"you never came home and you missed class." seungcheol says, "i get this is for your classes and what you want to do. but you still have to take care of yourself." 

jihoon scowls, "im not six."

"you're going to pull this card again? we've been best friends for over seven years and dating for two years. i love you and want you to take care of yourself." seungcheol says, "why does that make you act like you're actually six?"

jihoon pouts staring at his adidas shoes that he really needed to clean. he knew seungcheol just cared about him. but he just never liked being doted on. 

seungcheol showered him with so much love and attention he didn't know how to deal with it. he knew he was worried about jihoon but he needs to understand that this is what jihoon does.

"im tired of you thinking my love for you is carelessly nagging. what do you think being in a relationship is all about?" seungcheol asks, "talk to me jihoon?"

"uhhhh." jihoon mutters, "it's not nagging but sometimes it can get repetitive." 

that's when jihoon realized he probably should have lied. using those words in this type of argument wasn't jihoon's smartest decision. 

he watches as seungcheol's lips fall into a frown and he sees his tongue poking in his cheek. he only did that when he was really hurt. 

"fine. i'll just get out of your hair." seungcheol smiles, "no more nagging."

before jihoon can even try and grab his wrist. seungcheol was already out the door and possibly out of his life. but he couldn't be serious right? no more of his doting? he'd die if he didn't tell jihoon to take care of himself. 

jihoon shrugs and leaves his studio to finally get ready for his other classes. his music appreciation class was in a few and also has one of seungcheol's friends in it.

wonwoo was the "mastermind" to getting these two to date. he took all the credit for which jihoon still doesn't understand. he was the one who asked seungcheol to go out with him. 

"heard you and seungcheol hyung are fighting." wonwoo half sings as jihoon takes his seat. 

"what? are we?" jihoon asks, "wasn't aware."

"i hope you're joking. we literally helped him move into jooheon hyung's apartment after he left your studio." wonwoo says seriously, "he moved a lot of stuff."

"what the fuck?" jihoon yells loudly, his teacher glares at him hatefully. he wanted to crawl away. 

"yeah. he moved clothes and some of his personal stuff into jooheon hyung apartment with changkyun." wonwoo says with confusion, "did you really not know?" 

jihoon shakes his head. seungcheol couldn't do that. he knew how he felt about jooheon. don't get him wrong jooheon is a great hyung and they get along well. but sometimes him and seungcheol get too touchy and it makes me want to run his head into a wall.

"weird. what'd you guys even fight about?" wonwoo asks, "if you don't mind me asking."

"he just always worries and cares for me so much. and he got mad because i didn't return to our apartment last night. and i missed my math class this morning. he was doing his whole 'you need to take care of yourself' routine and i said i wasn't six. and he got mad and asked why i thought it was nagging and i said it wasn't nagging just repetitive. and he said he'd get out of my hair." jihoon sighs, he didn't think seungcheol actually meant it literally. 

"you know how hyung is! he has too much love in his heart and he really does love you. why would you date him if you didn't like how he's always worried about you? you know that really had to hurt him to hear you say that?" wonwoo says, "all he does is talk about how much he loves you and wants you to be okay."

"he sees you at your highest and lowest points. he's seen you not eat for almost week and you were in the hospital because you were so overworked and overwhelmed." wonwoo says, "he knows you more than anybody and loves you more than anybody."

"even more than his parents?"

"almost. but he knows how aggressive you get when you're working. hes been afraid how to talk to you or how to even communicate with you. you're as sensitive as a hormonal woman. and everytime he tries to help you with anything. you just snap." wonwoo tells him, "he's really trying."

jihoon felt like shit he knew what wonwoo was talking about. he's been stressed recently with finals and end of the year projects. he has a internship lined up soon for a music company and he's just overwhelmed. 

and he's pushed away his biggest support because he didn't know how to endure his feelings. he knew seungcheol could understand he was overwhelmed and he was trying his best to be the best he could for jihoon. 

but jihoon couldn't be the best for seungcheol and he hated that. seungcheol had never given up on him. why would he give up on seungcheol?

"teach! i'll turn in my assignment after class. i'll be back. my turtle is dying." jihoon yells as he collects his belongings. he thanks wonwoo before he runs out to find seungcheol.

he was either at jooheon's apartment or actually in class. but knowing how bad he probably made him feel today he was at the apartment. 

jooheon and changkyun's apartment wasn't too far from their own apartment. that's why he was able to move his stuff out so quickly. 

"jooheon hyung! changkyun!" jihoon yells as he bangs on their apartment door. 

"jesus christ." he hears somebody mummer, "seungcheol ah."

it was jooheon. the door knob fumbles a bit before opening to a half awake seungcheol. 

"jihoon what are you doing here?" he yawns, "are you okay?"

god he asked jihoon if he was okay when it should be the other way around. he was the one who's been hurting seungcheol's feelings and he was just enduring it. 

"you can't be asking me if i'm okay. i should be asking that. are you okay? did you sleep?" jihoon says, "you look like a zombie, dude."

seungcheol laughs a little, "you saying that made my heart flutter a bit."

jihoon blushes, "you're the most annoying person i know. can we talk?"

seungcheol nods as he takes jihoon's hand leading him into the apartment. 

changkyun was sat at the couch eating cereal and watching ridiculousness with jooheon. he's never seen people laugh so hard at a cat falling down stairs than these two. 

seungcheol sits jihoon on the guest bed. he really did move in practically, jihoon could name all the stuff he saw that belonged to seungcheol. 

"what's up?" seungcheol asks, he looked so handsome with his hair all messy after sleep. jihoon could cry how'd he get so lucky?

"why didn't you tell me that i was practically the worse boyfriend to ever exist?" jihoon asks

seungcheol cocks his head confusingly, "who said that?" 

jihoon sighs, "you should have. i always snap at you because im sensitive and overwhelmed. i am so tired all the time. i don't eat right nor do i even take care of myself. you always try and help me and take care of me and make sure im okay. and i just brush it off."

"i know. you're just not used to it all yet. even though i've always done this before we started dating two years ago. even when we used to work on music i always felt like i had to walk on eggshells with you. ya know? like you were always so snippy but i just knew you were stressed." seungcheol explains, "i wanted to help you. i love you and want you to be okay."

"you can't say that! you can't let me treat you rudely and then say it's because you wanted me to okay. you should have said 'ah jihoon, stop being a dick' in your stern voice and not have just sucked it up." jihoon sighs, "you deserve so much better."

seungcheol grabs jihoon's cheeks with his single hand, his cheeks squeezed together uncomfortably.

"don't say that." seungcheol says sternly, "do you hear me? i love you. you're my best friend and the love of my life."

"you and i have known each other our whole lives and have been in a relationship for two years. i'll lighten up on the worrying and you'll express yourself to me more. just ask me how i am sometimes and we'll work on this. okay?" seungcheol smiles as he shakes jihoon's face a little. 

jihoon furrows his brows, "okay."

"give me a kiss. since you obviously missed me being in your hair. you didn't even last two hours." seungcheol giggles as he pulls jihoon closer.

"shut up." jihoon blushes as he kisses seungcheol's lips, "love you."

"love you too, baby." seungcheol teases, he knew how jihoon felt about that nickname. 

"you'll never let me go right? even if i act like a brat right. you won't give up on me?" jihoon asks, "promise?"

seungcheol sticks out his pinkie finger he makes jihoon stick out his. the two pinkie promised and kissed their thumbs to finalize their promise. 

"never let you go, never let me down." seungcheol half sings, as he kisses jihoon's cheek.

"there's no need to quote justin bieber, you dork." jihoon groans.

jihoon wouldn't tell seungcheol this to this face but he was very lucky to have him in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you can guess where some of the things wonwoo says / seungcheol says are from you'll get a specific prompt and ship dedicated to you :-) 
> 
> hint: it's a series seventeen did and an actual jicheol moment that's near and dear to my heart


End file.
